


Happy Father's Day, Jerk

by kierathefangirl



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canon ground Spamano, Father's Day, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7496577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kierathefangirl/pseuds/kierathefangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Father's Day. Italy convinces Romano to celebrate it with Spain (while celebrating with Hungary and Austria, himself).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Father's Day (Spain's POV)

**Author's Note:**

> Characters going by their country names since it's technically in the canon ground (could really happen). POV-based. First chapter is very short.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spain realizes Father's Day is tomorrow and hopes Roma will drop by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spain's POV. Extremely short intro chapter.

_Tomorrow’s Father’s Day,_ I realize. _Maybe...no, he hasn’t come the last five years since I lost him. He’s too busy hanging out with his brother and Germany. It can’t hurt to hope, though, right?_

I sigh, tucking myself in tightly. _I hope he comes. I miss him._


	2. Father's Day (Romano's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veneziano (North Italy) tries to convince Romano (South Italy) to visit Spain for Father's Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Romano/Lovino Vargas' POV. Longer than the first chapter.

“Tomorrow’s Father’s Day,” Veneziano tells me excitedly. “I’m gonna say hi to Austria and Hungary. Are you gonna say hi to anyone?”

I cross my arms. “Why would I do that?”

Veneziano grins. “Because it’s to honor them for raising you. Besides, you can’t tell me you don’t miss Spain. I’ve heard you muttering about him getting taken away by bad guys. You’re worried, however subconsciously. He probably misses you, too.”

I feel my eyes narrow. “I’m just gonna eat a bunch of tomatoes at home. I’m not doing anything special.”

“If you say so,” he says. “But Spain told me he’s been waiting for you to come back, he misses you.”

I roll my eyes. “Totally. He misses _me_ , of all people. Bastard.”

“He does!” Veneziano insists innocently. “He asked me if you were okay. He wanted to know how you’re doing. If you were acting normally. He worries about you.”

I push aside the feeling that Veneziano is telling the truth and the touched feeling that comes with it, pretending not to have heard.

“I told him you’re doing fine,” Veneziano continues. “He seemed relieved.”

After a pause, he asks, “Do you hate him or something?”

I blink, surprised. “What? No. He’s alright, he kept me from dissolving like Seborga. He kept me safe. I don’t begrudge him that. I miss him, I just...”

I duck my head, grimacing. “God damn it.”

Veneziano looks so startled it hurts. “Seborga dissolved?”

I nod. “Prussia said he took care of him, but he clearly didn’t do a well enough job.”

Veneziano sighs. “Well, if you know you miss him, it can’t hurt to just say hi. Just for a few minutes and he’ll be happy. He wasn’t smiling for the first time in a long time when he brought you up.”

I cross my arms stubbornly. “No. It’s not like I care about him or anything.”

Veneziano shakes his head. “Stop being in denial, fratello! I’ve heard you muttering about Spain in your sleep, usually worrying about him going down on a pirate ship or not coming home or getting taken away by, in your words, ‘mean guys’. You do care. Admit it or not. I know I can’t force you, but I know it’ll make you feel better because he’ll be happy and you’ll know he’s safe. You don’t even have to talk, just leave a card saying happy father’s day on the counter and leave.”

I frown. “Are you gonna do that?”

He shakes his head. “No! But if you insist on not seeing him, then just leave it there. He’ll still get it.”

I sigh, running my fingers through my hair. “He’d be sad if I just left it there and he missed me, though,” I note quietly. “I know him better than that. I’m not an ass.”

Veneziano hesitates. “You could just say hi. Even for just a few minutes.”

I glare at him, covering up that I’m actually considering it. “I’m not you, fratello. I don’t say hi to just anyone. If I do, it means I care. And he knows that. It’s more than just saying hi.”

He shrugs. “So? You said yourself you miss him. Give him a chance.”

I scowl. “Don’t use that against me. I miss him for many reasons, but not because he raised me.”

“I’m not using it against you,” he says quietly. “Just give him a chance. Please?”

I grit my teeth. “I’ll consider it. That’s the best I can give you.”

“Yay!” he exclaims, ruffling my hair and running inside.


	3. Happy Father's Day, Jerk (Spain's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spain finds the card Romano left for Father's Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spain's POV.

I head inside, wiping the sweat off my forehead and setting the big bowl of tomatoes on the counter.

I turn to head back out before I see it. A handmade card, small and in the handwriting I haven’t seen in a long time. I pick it up and open it. In place of where most people might put a flower or candy, a single tomato sits. On the other side is written, “ _Happy Father’s Day, Jerk. You’re lucky Veneziano convinced me to do this. Have a tomato. And stop asking Veneziano if I’m okay, I’m fine._ _Signed, Romano._ ”

I grin. Finally, after all this time. And from the sounds of it, North Italy convinced him to do it.

I head out into the garden, an irreplaceable smile on my face.

France appears at the far end, waving. “Bonjour, Spain!”

I grin at him. “Hey, France.”

“You’re cheerful again,” he notes, making his way over carefully.

My grin widens. “His brother convinced him to leave a card.”

He chuckles. “Figures. Happy Father’s Day, España.”

He ruffles my hair, sliding a thornless rose over my ear and heading out of the garden.

I pull the flower off, twirling it in my fingers while continuing to pick tomatoes until only the green ones are left.

I head back inside, setting it down and setting the rose in the vase alongside all the other ones he’s swung by in an attempt to placate me in my loneliness.

I glance at the first bowl I brought in. There’s a few tomatoes missing, which makes me wonder.

I glance around. “Roma?”

Nothing. “Romano?”

No response. I slide into the living room to find him asleep on the couch, and the house having been cleaned up while I was outside. _Awww._

I fold myself down next to him, taking him in. He’s paler than he was the last time I saw him, and he looks pretty peaceful, if it weren’t for hearing him muttering under his breath, “Those mean guys better not take Spain away.”

I smile at him, getting up and draping a blanket over him and setting one of the bowls of tomatoes next to him before sweeping out of the room and leaving him alone. He’ll come find me if he wants me.


	4. España (Romano's POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Romano goes outside to say hi to Spain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Romano's POV.

I wake with a start to find a bowl of tomatoes next to me and Spain’s favorite blanket draped over me, the only sign that he’s been in the room. He’s nowhere to be found.

I kinda subconsciously expected him to just be there when I woke up, so the idea that he’s giving me space is sort of pleasing. For once, I’m not irritated with him. He even left me tomatoes.

I sit up, turning the blanket to wrap it around my shoulders. It still smells like him; old and crumbling  brick buildings, pine trees, cinnamon, tomato vines. Not an altogether unpleasant scent.

I reach out and grab a tomato, taking a bite. It’s still fresh; it can’t be more than an hour old.

I swallow it with the faintest smile. I missed this. Sharing tomatoes and watching scary movies together.

I flatten my hair with one hand while finishing off the tomato with the other. He seems to have finally realized that sometimes I just need to be left alone.

I glance around. He’s not in the house or I’d hear him. Finally I hear the back door open and close and hear quiet footsteps in the kitchen.

I close my eyes, laying back down. I want to be able to surprise him, at least a little.

I hear the sound of the tomato being pulled off the paper, telling me he found the card.

He walks past and then heads back outside, leaving me be.

I let go of the blanket, rising to my feet and stretching in the semi-darkness before peeking around the corner. No one’s out there but him.

I hesitantly slide out the door, closing it quietly and slipping up behind him.

Spain is smiling, eating the tomato and looking around his garden full of tomatoes.

I manage to get behind him unnoticed, sliding my arms around him and pulling him back into a hug.

He stiffens in surprise before looking over his shoulder. “Oh, hey, Roma.”

After a moment, he turns around, a half-smile lifting his lips.

“Happy Father’s Day, bastard,” I mutter, burying my face in his shirt.

He hugs me back softly, as if he expects me to pull away if he responds. “Thanks, Roma.”

I hesitate. “Lovi.”

His grip tightens just a little. “Lovi.”

For a while, neither of us move. Then I finally look up, glaring at him. “Still doesn’t change anything.”

Spain grins. “I haven’t seen you in five years, it does make a difference.”

I finally release him and he lets go, eyes alight. “How’ve you been?”

Spain chuckles. “Eh, a little lonely but pretty well. You?”

I cross my arms. “Don’t ask my little brother how I’m doing. If you want to know, ask me yourself.”

“I couldn’t find you and I figured you wouldn’t want me to,” he shrugs.

I raise an eyebrow. “I can handle it if you’re not asking Feli.”

“Why?”

I glare at him. “Because literally everyone turns to him to ask about me, and they like him more. I don’t want you to be like that.”

Spain’s eyes widen a little. “Oh.”

I shove my hands in my pockets. “I’m fine. Just tired of seeing Feli flirting with that potato bastard and him flirting back. He’s just gonna hurt him like Holy Roman Empire did.”

Spain hesitates. “Did someone hurt you like that?”

I raise an eyebrow and he explains, “Like, I don’t know, did someone abandon you? It explains why Feli has trust and abandonment issues, did the same thing happen to you? Did they lower your expectations of people and countries?”

I stiffen. “Why do you care?”

Spain blinks. “Uh, because I care about you? Lovi, I’m not gonna judge you over it. I don’t judge.”

I study him coldly before answering. “Maybe.”

He gestures back towards the house and starts walking, and I fall into step with him. “What’ve you been doing? Just hanging with your brother?”

“Si,” I say stiffly. “And that German bastard he’s always around.”

“I missed you,” he says quietly.

Before I can catch myself, the words come falling out of my mouth: “I missed you, too, you jerk.”


End file.
